A World Not My Own
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: The Potter Twins didn't have anything left after the war. What happens when the have an oppurtunity to start over. They accept, of course, but they didn't expect all the challenges that came with this chance.
1. The End of The War

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry! JKR does!

**A/n: This is the rewritten version of a whole new world!**

_Chapter1: The End of the War_

Throw your dreams into space, as a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back: a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country. Anais Nin

On the ground, twisted carnage told the story of a battle that raged all night and into the early hours of the morning. Angry Flames, yet to be extinguished, licked the sky as they spread from building to building. Blood ran in rivulets between the cobblestones and pooled in ponds of dark crimson. Rubble littered the streets along with bodies. Bodies of men, women, and children were scattered about as if dropped from the sky.

Ashley Potter walked among these bodies searching for ones she knew. Her knee dipped into a small pool of blood as she knelt down beside a body laying face down. Bracing herself for the inevitable, she carefully rolled the body onto its back. A mess of golden hair matted down by blood obscured the face. Ashley shoved the hair to the side to reveal a pair of cloudy brown orbs gazing lifeless into the morning sky. She stared into the eyes that had once held mischief and good humor, now they held nothing.

"Moony-" she choked out as her hand swept over his eyes closing them for the last time.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she struggled to her feet. The ghastly scene in front of her swam for a moment as she struggled to fight off the dizziness and fatigue that threatened to overcome her. Once the world set itself right again, she moved on to the next body. A few yards away she came across another body but this one had red hair. Turning it over, she bit back a sob. The world came to a halt as the ashen face revealed itself.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," Ashley whispered collapsing against her surrogate mother and buried her face in her hair.

Several minutes passed as she lay curled up against the dead woman. Tears soaked the hair covering her face and the robes Mrs. Weasley wore. Quiet footsteps sounded behind her, and a heavy hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Come on Ash,"

Her emerald eyes peered up into two identical green eyes. She sighed as Harry helped her up.

The two walked slowly between both bodies and fragments of buildings. Other survivors of the final battle emerged to survey the damage and identify the dead. Earlier that morning Harry and Ashley had succeeded in finally defeating Lord Voldemort after a long night of battle. The death of a much-feared figure in the wizarding world should have been met with celebration. However, many were finding it difficult to celebrate when everything was in shambles. Hogsmeade was not the only wizarding town to be destroyed, and the wizarding world had much to repair. While the wizarding world suffered irreversible loss, the muggle world did not escape unscathed. London was by far the worst of all places being ripped practically apart by trolls, giants, Jytars, and dementors. Thousands upon thousands of muggles perished in the destruction.

Many deaths had occurred over the night, and Ashley and Harry struggled to keep the haunting images at bay. Images they are certain will be with them for the rest of their lives. To lose so many lives bringing down a single person almost seemed futile and pointless. However, both knew that it needed to be done. Towards the end of Voldemort's reign of terror, he had succeeded in overtaking not only Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic, but also Hogwarts.

Harry gazed sadly at the dark castle, now shadowed in a black cloud off in the distance. The place that had once been his home now will forever remain a breeding ground for dark magic. Memories from that fateful night clawed at his consciousness as echoes of panicked screams resonated in his mind. Death eaters and students who had betrayed the light had cast Unforgivable curses carelessly in those hallways. Many had died that night and many died after that night. A certain painful memory surfaced in Harry's mind as he stared at the ruined castle.

The screams of his best friend still echoed in his head at night. Screams that Harry was sure he would never be able to forget. Visions of Ron's body twisting uncontrollably as he was tortured to the point of insanity plagued his mind. Ron's death had hit Harry where it hurt the most, right in his already bruised heart. Voldemort had begun taking down those closest to Harry because he knew it would be those deaths that would hurt Harry the most. Unfortunately, Voldemort was right and Harry struggled everyday to survive without the support of those he loved.

Once that memory ran its course, another memory began a memory of a dark December night outside a muggle home in a small muggle town outside of London. Harry had begged Remus to take him to check on Hermione after his numerous letters had gone unanswered. When the pair arrived on the Granger's front lawn, the sickening green mark glowing mockingly above their house told him that Hermione and her parents were no longer alive. The interior of the house was ransacked and blood splatters decorated the walls as if put there by a child. Three bodies were found in the kitchen, all mutilated beyond recognition. If Ron's death haunted him while he was awake, it was Hermione's death that haunted his dreams.

A light touch brought Harry out of his memories and into the nightmare, which was the current day.

"I miss them too," Ashley, said quietly grabbing his hand.

"It's so hard to believe their gone" Harry said as tears stung his eyes

"I know, harry, they were my friends too and they haunt my every dream" Ashley said tears falling from her eyes

"I know I just wished that it didn't happen like it did" Harry whispered quietly

Before Ashley had a chance to respond, a brilliant light erupted and in front of them was….

"Fawkes" They both whispered as they saw the brilliant phoenix who they once thought died after his master died.

"_Hello, young ones, I was sent to retrieve you for your next journey"_ The phoenix told them and oddly enough they understood him.

"Our next journey?" Ashley repeated, "You mean death?"

"_I do not know what the fates hold in store for you. They have only told me to bring you to the Keeper of Dimensions who calls himself Evan Knight," _Fawkes said

"Evan Knight? Keeper of Dimension?" Harry asked highly confused

"_Again, I do not know, young ones, but are you willing to go to this Evan?"_ Fawkes asked them

The Potter twins shared a look before they held their wand tightly and nodded at the Fawkes and said, "We're ready"

"Then hold onto my feathers and good luck, Child of fire" Fawkes said looking directly at Ashley who looked shocked "Child of Ice" Fawkes added before, with a burst of fire, Ashley and Harry Potter left the face of the earth. Never to return.

A/n: I hope the rewritten version is better because I had to swallow my pride and asked my older sister to help me rewrite it. So thankx sis! And this is what she came up with actually she only did the beginning! Anyway, I hope you review! That'll make me know if you like my sister's writing and should I ask her to help me write the rest of the story! Read and review! I'll need at least 10 reviews to continue the story! Thankx

-TheLilyAndHerStag


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but I do own the plot (I think) and some of the characters (I think) you do not recognize the rest belongs o J.K.R!

**_Chapter 2: Revelations _**

With a burst of light Harry, Ashley and Fawkes landed on a patch of soft green grass which was surrounded by tall sycamore trees with luscious green leaves. Small critters danced around playfully while searching for food. They could hear the birds singing a sweet tune that they had not heard in years.

_"Here is where I leave you, young ones, follow the path and you will find Evan Knight good luck and maybe someday we may meet again"_ Fawkes said as he bowed his head

"Fawkes, thank you for everything" Ashley whispered

_"It's my pleasure young one"_ Fawkes said and with a burst of light, Fawkes was gone

"Guess we should get going" Harry said nodding toward the golden path in front of them

"Guess so" Ashley responded as they started to walk

((o))

Ashley was getting restless and impatient as they walked for nearly two hours and not getting anywhere.

"We've been walking for what felt like forever when are we going to get there" Ashley said as they skidded to a halt

Harry shushed her and pointed toward a lake. There in front of them was a boy standing near the edge of the lake. It seemed like he was waiting for something or someone.

"Think that's Evan" Harry whispered as the started of toward the stranger

"I think so we haven't seen any other humans" Ashley reasoned as the stopped in front of the stranger

"Glad you could make it" The stranger said as he turned around and Harry and Ashley had their first look of the stranger. The stranger had chocolate brown hair, which looked almost like Harry's messy hair only neater, with warm ocean blue eyes.

'This guy has to be Evan Knight' Harry thought

"Who are you?" Ashley asked

"Evan Knight, Keeper of Dimensions," Evan said smiling

"Uh…aren't you a bit young? You only look seventeen" Harry asked

"Well you two are only seventeen and you two defeated Voldemort what's your point?" Evan asked as he raised an eyebrow

"He got a point" Ashley said smiling

"Whatever…look if you don't mind we would like to get answers" Harry said sitting down, on the soft grass, Ashley following his lead sat down too.

"What do you two want to know?"

"Why are we here? Where are we? What is the Keeper of Dimensions?" They both asked

Evan took a moment before answering the questions "The fates gave you a second chance at life…you're in a place called the 'middle' where I watch what goes on in different dimensions... The Keeper of Dimensions is me my job is to watch every dimension and technically make sure the dimensions don't 'join together' and become one last time that happened I heard it was chaotic….Evan trailed off

"First of all, I find this all too hard to believe and second, why was it so chaotic when the dimension 'joined together'?" Ashley said curiously

"Well, what would you do when you see about five other Voldemorts more evil and more powerful from different dimensions join together….chaotic" Evan said like it was obvious

"Oh that is chaotic" Harry said shuddering at the thought of so many Voldemorts

"So now that you know what's going you have to stay here until the world that I have chosen for you is developed" Evan finished

"There's a but" Ashley said narrowing her eyes

Evan and Harry look at her like she was insane.

"A butt?" Evan asked looking at her warily

"Not that _kind_ but there's a flaw this is too good to be true so there has to be a flaw" Ashley said

"Oh…yeah there is a but and the but is that'll you'll be 11 years-old again and you'll have to find a way to defeat Voldemort while keeping a low profile because Neville is the Boy-who-lived...and not everyone is who they seem" Evan said looking at the twins to see how they react

They both looked at each other before sighing "We'll take the offer and what are the pros?" Harry asked before adding "They are pros to this…right?"

Evan chuckled and said "Of course….The pros…Everyone you loved are alive, including your parents, you have a second chance at a childhood….um you have siblings and a very large family….trust me I saw them" Evan said looking at them

"How long before we can go this world," Harry asked, trying to hide his eagerness.

"Five millennia give or take two hundred years." Evan replied dismissively

Harry's jaw dropped like a stone. "Five thousand years?"

"Give or take two hundred years," Evan repeated. "You did not expect this world to develop in a day or two, did you?"

"Actually, I did," Ashley replied honestly which gave Evan a laugh. "I thought you were going to teach us how to control our powers and then send us new world."

"Actually that's what I'm going to do but first I have to teach you the spell to bring you to the new world" Evan said amused

"How long will that take?" Ashley asked

"Eighteen hundred years. Oh, and by years, I mean universal years which are equivalent to ten and a half Earth years. That's a ridiculous amount of time, isn't it?" Evan laughed as Harry nodded. "Well, get off the ground. It's time for training." Harry and Ashley complied and followed the Keeper of Dimension through the forest.

((o))

Surprisingly enough, five thousand universal years passed by fairly quickly. There was never a dull moment in Twin's life as they traveled the universe meeting other races, most of which looked down upon humankind, while absorbing the material Evan gave them. The emotions of his life were erased completely allowing Harry and Ashley to review their life as an unbiased historian. Both of them were able to see things they never saw before, like Dumbledore's manipulative self and Snape's kindness. Ron was a bloody git while his view on Hermione remained unchanged. It was Hermione that kept Ron's hidden personality in check.

It saddened the Twins that while they had all this knowledge, they would not be able to access it until their fifteenth birthday. It was determined that the Twin's brain would mature enough to allow this vast knowledge to manifest itself in their mind. Evan stated that normally they would wait until they were seventeen, but by then this knowledge would be far too useless. The plus side was since they had majority of their knowledge sealed, both of them could retain all the knowledge of magic as it was more of a feeling than a memory. Spells, potions, runes and what not, Harry and Ashley could remember them all even if they did not have the power to use it.

When all was said and done, the time for the Twins to return to Earth arrived. Evan knew this day would come and was proud to have taught both of them for so long. The seventeen year old boy and the twins found their way back to the Moon where they watched the Earth rotate. "I guess this is goodbye," Harry and Ashley said weakly.

"No. I will always be watching over you two. Just start talking to yourself and I'll find a way to answer," Evan replied.

"People will think we're mad," Ashley joked as they all laughed.

"Remember, Ashley and Harry, the people of your memories are not the same people as the people you will meet. Some of them will remain the same, but others will change drastically. And do try to keep a low profile," Evan told the twins his last piece of advice.

"We will try, but you know us. We can't seem to stay away from trouble. Or rather trouble can't seem to stay away from us," Harry said with a grin before Ashley stepped forward and gave Evan a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Harry smirked as he saw Evan blush.

Then Ashley stepped back and held her wand up high as did Harry, as they both began to chant _"__Portimi ad un mondo il non miei propri... mondo che di A posso denominare il miei propri... in qualche luogo posso iniziare__ una__ nuova vita..."_ The last thing the both of them saw was a smiling Evan waving at them before the darkness over took both of them.

When Ashley and Harry woke up, he found himself lying on the lawn of a house. From what Evan had told the twins, they would arrive back on Earth just after his eleventh birthday. Harry and Ashley stood up and found themselves much shorter than they was use to. Memories of who he was and emotions of this world flooded his body and mind.

His parents were alive and well. Harry had five younger siblings, a nine year-old sister, seven year old twin sisters, a five year old brother and a two and a half baby sister. Harry and Ashley, in this universe, was already a bit of a prankster and had not a single trace of magic within them, but he remembered Evan's warning. _Keep a low profile._ The twins would definitely try, but they would still have their fun and play pranks. Ones that no one could trace back to them.

They thought all this as Ashley started toward the manor, that was obviously potter manor, Harry right behind her. For in that moment only, Ashley and Harry Potter truly felt alive again.

**A/N:** Hello again! Yay! All long Chapter! (1,748!) This time I wrote the beginning and my sister wrote the middle part and the ending which is great because I didn't know how to end it! Any way sorry for all the spelling errors and bad grammar but I'm not very good at grammar and surprisingly neither is my sister _(Must run through the family!)_ anyway please **review** I really need encouragement to continue with this story just like I need encouragement with my other story The Death of the Heart which is getting a lot of **review**s! Yay! Anyway please **review!** Oh and the spell is Italian and it means_:'Bring me to a world not my own...A world I can call my own...somewhere I can start a new life...' _Or so my sister tells me (_She's taking Italian as a third language so I can trust her…right?)_ Read and **review **Please!

-The-lily-and-her-stag


End file.
